TDV: Finale
The finale, sometimes titled "Der Tanz der Vampire", or "The Dance of the Vampires", is just a massive dance number about the evil of the vampires. It is preceded by Abronsius finishing off the play. "Draußen ist Freiheit (Reprise)" « Translations » None German lyrics Abronsius: Wir sind entkommen, mein Verstand hat triumphiert Und die Menschheit vor'm Verderben bewahrt Die Königsberger werden gelb sein vor Neid Wenn man mir nun den Nobelpreis verleiht Durch meine Forschung hab ich den Beweis erbracht: Es gibt Lebendtote hier jedenfalls Sie verlassen die Särge bei Nacht Und saugen Lebenden das Blut aus dem Hals Zum Glück kann uns're Vernunft sie überwinden! Wir sind sicher dank Geist und Wissenschaft! Unsere Ziele sind klar, uns're Methoden bewährt Wir sind praktisch und aufgeklärt Der Fortschritt ist Unaufhaltsam! Die Welt ist nicht mehr was sie war! Magda: Nimm was du kriegst denn sonst wird dir genommen Sei ein Schwein oder man macht dich zur Sau Raff dir Geld und kauf dir die Welt! Nur nicht zimperlich! Die Sitten sie rauh Magda und Herbert: Zeig deine Faust denn sonst wirst du geschlagen Dräng dich vor oder du wirst übersehn Willst du bestimmen statt andre zu fragen Musst du lernen über Leichen zu gehn Alle: Nichts wie raus aus der Nacht in die Sonne Weil uns endlich keine Schranke mehr hält Unsere Ziele sind klar, uns're Methoden bewährt Wir sind tot doch wir leben solang ihr uns nährt! Wir sind im Kommen Und bald gehört uns die Welt (Und bald gehört uns die Welt!) Gruppe 1: Wir tauchen aus der Nacht -- Passt auf! Jetzt woll'n wir Glitzer und Glanz -- Passt auf! Jetzt woll'n wir alles und ganz -- Passt auf! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Gruppe 2: Steckt den Himmel in Brand und streut Lucifer Rosen! Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtslosen Reicht den Mördern die Hand! Liegt im Staub vor den Grossen! Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen Gruppen 2 und 3: Steckt den Himmel in Brand und streut Lucifer Rosen! Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtslosen Reicht den Mördern die Hand! Liegt im Staub vor den Grossen! Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen Steckt den Himmel in Brand und streut Lucifer Rosen! Die Welt gehört den Lügnern und den Rücksichtslosen Reicht den Mördern die Hand! Liegt im Staub vor den Grossen! Die Welt gehört den Kriechern und den Gnadenlosen Gruppe 1: Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Alle: Wir woll'n tun was uns Spass macht und so sein wie wir sind Wir verstecken uns nicht mehr: der Tanz der wilden Herzen beginnt! Gruppe 1: Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz... Gruppe 2: Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Gruppen 1 und 2: Wir wollen alles und ganz... Alle: Wir woll'n tun was uns Spass macht und so sein wie wir sind Wir verstecken uns nicht mehr: der Tanz der wilden Herzen beginnt! Gruppe 1: Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und ganz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Wir wollen alles und Gruppe 2: Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! Alle: Wir trinken Blut, wir haben null Moral Was aus dieser Welt wird ist uns scheissegal! Wir trinken Blut, wir haben null Moral Was aus dieser Welt wird ist uns scheissegal! We drink your blood and then we eat your soul Nothing's gonna stop us, let the bad times roll! We drink your blood and then we eat your soul Nothing's gonna stop us, let the bad times roll! Jetzt laden die Vampire zum Tanz! English lyrics Abronsius: We have at last escaped and mankind is protected, I've been smarter than the fiends of the night. The Konigsbergers will be green with envy When people give me the Nobel Prize. Through my research I have proven beyond doubt: That these Living Dead are real and here. They leave their coffins to hunt at night And suck the blood from the necks of the living. Luckily, our reason can overcome them; We can be safe thanks to sense and science! We're very sure of our goals and know which tack we must take; We are practical and awake. Our progress is unstoppable! The world is no more what it was! Magda: Take what you can get or else they'll grab it first, Be a pig or they will make you a sow, Grub your money and buy up the world! Don't be weak, for manners are useless now. Magda and Herbert: It's better to batter than to be beaten, Push forward or you'll be overtaken, Take the controls instead of being questioned Must you wait to learn until you are dead? All: Now our life in the darkness is over, Because the sun no longer keeps us inside. We're very sure of our goals and know which tack we must take; We are dead but while you feed us we're alive! We are advancing And soon we will own the world! (And soon we will own the world!) Group 1: We rise out of the night -- watch out! Now we will burn up your eyes -- watch out! Now we want everything -- watch out! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Group 2: Spread Lucifer's roses and let sky fires be started! The world is for the reckless and the stony-hearted. Reach with murdering hands! Turn the great into dust! The world belongs to creepers and the merciless. Groups 2 and 3: Spread Lucifer's roses and let sky fires be started! The world is for the reckless and the stony-hearted. Reach with murdering hands! Turn the great into dust! The world belongs to creepers and the merciless. Spread Lucifer's roses and let sky fires be started! The world is for the reckless and the stony-hearted. Reach with murdering hands! Turn the great into dust! The world belongs to creepers and the merciless. Group 1: Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! All: We wanna be the way we are and just do what is fun, We won't hide ourselves no more: The dance of the wild hearts has begun! Group 1: Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Group 2: Now the vampires gear up to dance! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Groups 1 and 2: We want it all in our hands... All: We wanna be the way we are and just do what is fun, We won't hide ourselves no more: The dance of the wild hearts has begun! Group 1: Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all in our hands! Now the vampires gear up to dance! We want it all and Group 2: Now the vampires gear up to dance! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Now the vampires gear up to dance! All: We drink up blood; we have no morals; We damned don't give a damn for what's of this world! We drink up blood; we have no morals; We damned don't give a damn for what's of this world! We drink your blood and then we eat your soul! Nothing's gonna stop us, let the bad times roll! We drink your blood and then we eat your soul! Nothing's gonna stop us, let the bad times roll! Now the vampires gear up to dance! Translation table __FORCETOC__